It is generally known that components manufactured in grinding machines comprising associated machine bases can suffer component size drift as a consequence of small movements and distortions in the bases. In a grinding machine comprising a base where a coolant fluid flows over the base, it is a logical conclusion that distortions can at least to some extent be affected by the temperature of the fluid.
The inventor has appreciated that size drift in components manufactured in grinding machines employing associated base cooling can be reduced by applying a simple correction method to the machines.